Fairy Host
by Melody Hathaway
Summary: title is horrible! A new member of the guild joins the strongest team in the guild. They go on a job at Ouran High School. Nothing is as it seems anymore. Note: I use wizard opposed to mage. I prefer it & those subtitles. It takes place before Juvia, only a few months after Lucy joined. I might not be portraying the host club quite right. I did my best. R
1. Chapter 1

"Well that was some job!" Erza said as the team of Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, and herself were walking back to the guild.

"There should have been more fighting!" Natsu complained.

"There was plenty of fighting!" Lucy said.

"Do we have to walk?" Happy asked.

"You're flying," Gray said.

"And I'm not taking the train!" Natsu bellowed.

"We're taking the nearest train," Erza said

"Aye!" Happy said.

There was a distant muffling.

"Did you hear that?" Natsu asked.

"Hear what?" Lucy said.

"I think I heard something," Erza said, "Go check it out, Natsu,"

"Alright!" He dashed to the noise.

"What do you think it is?" Lucy asked, a little afraid even if she didn't hear the noise.

Natsu ran off toward the sound. He was back a few minutes later.

He said, "It's nothing. Just some girl."

"Um…" Lucy said, "Are you sure…?"

"We better go and check it out ourselves," Erza said starting off toward the wall of bushes and trees. "Lucy, come with me,"

"Why me?" Lucy said following.

The two walked off toward where they heard the muffled noise.

"Now that I think of it that noise might have sounded like someone being dragged…" Erza said.

"What?!"

"Didn't you hear it?"

"No…!"

They reached a small clearing with a van, its back doors wide open. Slowly, Erza and Lucy, who was further behind, approached the van. In the back was a girl about Lucy's age, maybe a year younger. She was tied up and her mouth was covered. The girl tried to wiggle, but couldn't even move.

"And Natsu calls that okay?" Erza said.

"Um…" Lucy said pointing to two big guys approaching from the front of the van.

"We can take 'em!"

"Did you forget we're both out of magic powered?"

"Oh, right! NATSU! GRAY!"

"Should we grab them too?" One of the big guys called.

"Boss will be pleased!" The other said.

"NATSU! GRAY!" Lucy screamed.

The two men were reaching for her. First. She had an idea just before they touched her. She pulled out one of her Celestial Keys.

"Back away or I'll unleash the power of a Celestial Spirit on you!" Lucy hoped they couldn't see her shake.

"In your dreams." One of the goons said while the other laughed as they grabbed her.

"Erza, help!" Lucy said but Erza was now being grabbed by the other. "NATSU! GRAY!"

Finally Natsu and Gray showed up. Happy too!

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu yelled.

That burned them to a crisp. They screamed and let go of Erza and Lucy as they ran to avoid the flame. The two men ran to the van after slamming shut the back doors, the girl still there.

"Ice Make Floor!" Gray yelled touching the ground. The van slipped and crashed.

Lucy ran to the back of the van and opened the doors.

"Be careful, Lucy!" Gray yelled.

"Aye!" Happy said.

Lucy grabbed the girl and tried to untie the ropes. They wouldn't come off. Gray walked up and tried to freeze the ropes. That wouldn't work either.

"What should we do?" Lucy asked.

"Let's bring her to the guild. Master should know what to do," Erza said.

The group set back on their path to the guild. Gray was carrying the girl.

"I just realized we can't take the train back," Lucy sighed.

"Yes!" Natsu yelled.

"This'll b a long walk," Gray said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow that was a long walk!" Lucy said.

"Better than a train ride!" Natsu said dashing toward the guild which was now only a few dozen feet away.

"Not really," Lucy said.

"We better get this girl to the master," Erza said gesturing to the girl tied in ropes.

They lugged her inside. More than the usual amounts of people were gathered inside the guild. Everyone stared at the sight of the team.

"What's this?" Mirajane asked.

"We found her along the way, Mira. She seemed to have gotten herself into a fair bit of trouble," Erza explained.

"Why didn't you untie her?" Mira asked.

"We couldn't. The ropes seem to be magic proof or something," Lucy answered.

"Where's Gramps?" Natsu asked.

"The master's upstairs," Mira said.

"Gramps!" Natsu yelled trying to get the master to hear.

"Come down, Gramps!" Gray yelled.

"One minute!" The master yelled.

` Slowly the master came down the stairs. He was expecting the team to have been a little beat up, but it was just a normal request. He was surprised to see the girl tied up.

"What! Why is there a girl tied up in the guild?!" The master almost exploded.

"We couldn't untie her, Master," Erza quickly explained. "We thought you would know what to do."

"Right, right," He said. "Have you tried untying the ropes with your hands?"

"Yes…" Gray said.

"Good. Did Erza try one of her swords?"

"No, but my magic was pretty drained. Natsu did try to burn the ropes, though," Erza said.

"Um, let's see… Do we have any normal candles, Mira?"

"Yes, downstairs, Master."

` "Go get them,"

Mira went and grabbed the candles. She was back in a few minutes in which Natsu was very impatient for. She also had a box of matches when she returned.

"Are you sure this will work?" Lucy asked as the master took a lighted candle and held it to the ropes.

"Hopefully," He said.

"Hopefully?!" Lucy said.

` To the shock and surprise of everyone in the guild the candles melted the ropes. The girl shook them off and sat up, relieved to be freed of her bonds.

"Thank you!" She said removing the rope from her mouth.

"Don't thank him," Gray said pointing at Natsu. "He was going to leave you there."

"Well, he didn't. None of you did. So, yeah, thanks."

"No problem," Lucy said.

"What's your name?" The master asked.

"My name's Ella," The girl said, "and this is Fairy Tail, right? I saw the sign when I was brought in."

"Yes. And what were you doing in the forest?" The master asked.

"Oh, um... Just taking a walk. Walking to a town. You know, boring, unimportant things."

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Lucy asked.

"Um, well, no," Ella said after thinking a moment.

"Are you going to stay in town?" The master asked.

"I guess so. I don't want to return to Hargeon." Ella said. "I was actually hoping to join this guild…"

"Can she, Master?" Lucy asked.

"Aye, Sir?" Happy said.

"You're a wizard?" The master asked.

"Yes, Sir," Ella said nervously.

"What kind of magic do you use?" Gray asked.

Wind and air magic," Ella said.

"Interesting," The master said quietly.

"What, Gramps?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing," He said.

"Are you okay?" Erza asked.

"Mirajane, give her a guild mark,"

"Okay," Mira said picking up a sheet the mark is on. "Where would you like it?"

"Right here," Ella said lifting up her hair and pointing to the back of her neck. "What color will it be?" She asked as Mira placed the mark.

"I don't know. It matches the color of the person's soul," Mira said.

"Oh. Is it changing color yet?" Ella asked.

"Yeah," Gray said. "It's changing color… a lot!" He said.

"Is it supposed to do that, Mira?" Lucy asked.

"It hasn't done that before," Mira said, "but I don't think we should be worried."

"I'm worried!" Ella said.

The mark was almost settled on a cheery yellow before turning to a stormy blue-gray.

"This is very strange," The master said. "It appears-"

"What it, Gramps?!" Natsu cut him off.

"If you would just let me finish!" The master said. "It appears that it is changing color with your mood."

"It's not supposed to do that?!" Ella said.

"Well, you are different… in more ways than one," The master said very quietly. Just quietly enough that no one heard anything, no one except for one very unique wind wizard that didn't understand what he meant.


	3. Chapter 3

Ella moved in with Lucy reluctantly. She felt like a burden, but she had nowhere else to stay.

"It'll be great!" Lucy said. "And everyone on the team always comes to my place anyway, so it won't really be any different."

"What?" Ella asked.

"The people from a team at the guild, Natsu, Grey and Erza, always come to my house."

"What do I have to do with that? I mean, it just kind of seemed like I was part of the team the way you said it."

"Didn't Master tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He wanted you to join our team,"

"Oh. That'd be nice I guess."

"Don't be so hesitant!" Lucy said laughing.

"Are the others okay with that?" Ella said, biting her lip.

"Well, Erza will gladly do what the Master says. Natsu thinks you seem nice and same with Grey and Happy. And anyway Natsu and Grey have more of a problem with each other over anyone else, unless they mess with Fairy Tail."

"Oh. That seems nice. I just want to be helpful, and not get us all killed on a job. I think that I should go on a job of my own first. That way I might be able to help and get some experience."

"I'll go with,"

"No, no. I really want to go on my own," Ella said determined.

"You sure? My first job was with Natsu. It really helps to go with someone."

"No," Ella said. I want to do the job alone."

"Alright," Lucy said as they arrived at her rented house.

"I'll look for one tomorrow."

"You're really determined. Anyway, how did you end up tied up? You are a wizard after all."

"That seems kind of random,"

"I know, I just couldn't shake that question from my mind. And what were you doing in that dark forest?"

"Oh, I'd rather not talk about it,"

"Alright. I understand."

The next day at the guild Ella took a break from looking at the request board. She sat down at a spot next to Cana. Happy secretly flew up behind her.

He ruined his stealth when he called, "Hey, Natsu, her mark is a dark green.! What does that mean?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Natsu said.

"It means she's tired and undecided." Lucy said looking at Can for reassurance. Can wasn't paying any attention to them.

"So, Ella, want your fortune read?" Cana said looking straight at Ella.

"Um…." Ella said.

"It'll be fun," Cana said.

"I guess," Ella said hesitantly.

"Okay," Cana said, smiling and pulling out her tarot cards.

Cana had Ella pick from certain cards and laid them out. Ella looked worried and concerned. Slowly, more and more people were watching. This gave Ella even more unease.

Cana started reading Ella's fortune, "In the past you have faced great blame. It pushed you out and away. This led to great trouble. The trouble still follows, awaiting you, even though it seems gone for now. Do not let your guard down. Leaving home always causes you hardships when alone and will continue to do so into the near future. "

Ella gulped. She hoped no questions about her past would come up.

"What does that mean?" Lucy asked.

Stone faced, Ella ignored the question. She tried so hard to forget about her past. It was what, a week ago. She tried so hard not to look back at it. She had to now, as she went back to the request board.

"What color is her guild mark now, Happy?" Natsu asked as everyone else stared speechless.

"It's half orange, half bright green. It looks all weird and swirly."

"What does that mean?" Natsu asked.

"Don't ask if you aren't going to know what it means, idiot!" Gray said.

"I think it means she's on edge with mixed emotions and great sorrow and fear. She's upset, queasy. It's probably complicated." Cana said.

Ella bit back tears. She was remembering, remembering it all.

P.O.V Ella

_I just got home. It wasn't really home anymore though. It was so windy, just around the house though. There were flames mixed in. Her parents were inside her house. She didn't seem them outside. They were stuck inside. How could this happen?_

_ So many people from the town were gathered around my house. It didn't seem like anyone was doing anything._

_ I remember screaming, "Help them!" Tears were already thick in my eyes. _

_ No one even moved. I tried to get close, to go in. I reached a wall of wind. I tried to push through. I had to get through. That's when I heard a loud scream. It sounded like Mom. That's when I collapsed right on the ground._

_ The wall of wind fell and so did the flames. I still stayed there as people went into the housed. I already knew they were gone. It was too late. Who would do this though? Who could be this cruel?_

_ "Everyone slowly realized what I already had. They were dead. Wind magic was to blame. The people were quick to blame. It was a small town, with minimal magic. I was still surprised when the blame came._

_ "How could you do that?" Someone shouted at me._

_ "Do what?" I sobbed. I couldn't believe it._

_ "They were your mother and father!" Someone else yelled._

_ It was hard to take. They were blaming me. I was their only daughter. I loved them. I could never do that, to anyone. I couldn't make a wall that big, that strong. I couldn't stay there. I couldn't take the blame._

_ Somehow I managed to get up and run. I ran to the forest. I was leaving town. There was nowhere else I could go. I was never coming back, ever! Me and my tears were running as far as we could. I had nothing left._

Third person, again

Ella was awaken from my thought by a poke on the back.

"Ow!" I said looking around to see Lucy, Natsu, and Gray. "What?"

"You find a job?" Natsu asked.

"Um, yeah, sure!" Ella said, rubbing my eye with the heel of my hand. I grabbed a random job. "This one."

"You sure you don't want anyone to come with?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sure!" Ella chirped.

The job was something in the town of Ouran. It looked a little hard and Ouran was pretty hard. Ella didn't look at anymore of the specifics but that it was more than enough to cover her half of the rent.

"Ouran is pretty far," Gray said.

"Yeah, but I've been there before," Ella said.

"Alright," Natsu said, not convinced.

"I'm going to go," Ella said. "Bye everyone!"

"Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy!" The master called. "Come here!"

They all gathered around their master.

"Yes, Master?" Erza asked.

"Follow her, but don't let her see you," He said. "I'm worried about her."

"Yes, Master!" Erza said.

"Do we all have to go?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, I have a feeling this will turn into something harder than it should be."

"Yes, Master. We'll go now," Erza said.

"Yes, go!" The master ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where am I even going?" Ella thought to herself. "Maybe I shouldn't have said I knew where Ouran was? I have been there before, but I was really, really little then. No! I don't need anyone worrying about me. I can do this on my own! I need to show people that! I mean people who get close to me ask questions. I'm not answering those questions.

"Well they don't care too much anyway. Sure, they asked if I needed help, but they weren't that insistent. Maybe they do… I mean, maybe they trust me. Maybe they are just waiting for my plan to fail, and me to come back crying and asking for help.

"No, the master seems to think I'm capable. I mean after all he did want me to join that really strong team. But maybe the team is strong enough and I was just put there so I couldn't get in anyone's way.

"Oh, God! I'm the weakest, most pathetic person in the guild." Ella sobbed.

The rest of her team was following far behind, quietly. Somehow she couldn't hear them behind her. They could hear Ella's rant perfectly. She was pretty much screaming. The group, Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lucy, all were laughing. They found Ella's monologue hilarious.

"Wow, she's depressed," Natsu said, laughing.

"I feel kind of bad laughing," Lucy said.

"Maybe I should've stopped at that last train station and looked for a map, or at least got directions. Oh, I'm sure there will be a sign… somewhere." Ella went on. "I'm soo screwed!"

"Should we go and help her?" Lucy asked. "I feel so bad!"

"Master said not yet," Erza scolded.

"This is so boring," Natsu said.

"Get over it, slanty eyes!" Gray called.

"Be quiet or she'll hear us!" Erza said.

"Ouran, finally!" Ella said. "I wish I could've taken a train. But oh well. That's kind of a reason I'm doing a job to begin with."

"She talks a lot!" Happy said, with the others a little ways behind as they entered town.

"Be quiet. We are too close," Erza said.

"And whose fault is that?" Natsu muttered.

"Shut up, Natsu," Lucy said.

There was a grumbling.

"I'm hungry!" Natsu complained seconds after the grumbling.

"Oh, that was you? I thought it was thunder!" Lucy said.

"I thought it was Lucy," Happy said.

"Oh, shut, stupid cat," Lucy said.

"We should get food soon, though," Gray pointed out.

"Aye!" Happy squealed.

"Right," Even Erza agreed.

"Is it going to rain?" Ella said looking at the sky.

She stuck her tongue in the air and pulled it back in her mouth, as she looked up. Seconds later it started to rain.

"Who knew?" Lucy said.

Ella's arms were above her head spreading out the air. Somehow the air manipulated itself so she wouldn't get wet. The others were dressed in a matter of seconds.

"Awesome!" Natsu said. "I wonder if Erigor could do that."

Erigor was a wind wizard that Natsu defeated not even a week ago.

"Probably as seeing that he was really strong," Lucy said.

"Not strong enough!" Natsu said pounding his fists together.

"Here's the address the guy who made the request said to go to when I got into town," Ella said, looking at the sheet with the job on it.

It said:

Disappearing Children

Throughout the town of Ouran

My oldest son has been taken,

Along with my second oldest child, my only daughter.

Other children have been taken as well.

Find these children!

Ella knocked at the door. It was answered by a maid.

"May I help you?" The maid asked.

"Um, yes. I'm from the guild Fairy Tail. I'm here about the job request."

"Come in."

Ella followed her in and the people following her watched from a window.

"Don't fall on me, droopy eyes!" Natsu whispered at Gray.

"I don't want to fall on you, slanty eyes!" Gray whispered back.

"Be quiet you two!" Erza whispered.

"Take a seat," The maid instructed.

Ella did as she was told.

"The master will be right in,"

"Alright," Ella said. "Thank you!"

The maid left. Almost immediately after, a tall man came in wearing a suit. Ella felt immediately under dressed, but repressed the feeling. He sat down in a large, fancy chair.

"You must be Ella, from Fairy Tail," He said.

Ella nodded. Mira told the man his request was taken and that it was taken up by Ella.

"I was expecting such a capable guild to send someone older. I expect this job to be a bit of a challenge."

"Don't worry sir," Ella said. "I plan on fulfilling the request."

"Good, good. But do you mind if I see your guild mark?"

"Um, no." Ella said turning around.

The man looked at the mark. It was black with swirls of brown. It meant she was tense and nervous.

"Alright, down to business. I believe that the base of the children's disappearance has to do with the private high school. I recommend infiltrating and observing,"

"Got it!"

"Thank you," The man said.

"Don't thank me yet,"

"This is going okay," Lucy said from outside.

"Run, she's leaving," Gray said, urgently.

The group hid behind the side of the building right as Ella left. The wind filled her ears. It warned her someone was there. She closed her eyes, and listened to the voices. The bunch was being quiet but Natsu and Gray were arguing, as always. The wind that carried the two's voices was controlled and carried directly to Ella's ears. This way her hearing was magnified and she could her them. It was a trick she learned herself.

"I can hear you guys right there!" Ella said.

"How'd she know?" Natsu said.

Ella was still listening in. "You guys are really loud!" She said.

"Go out!" Erza commanded.

The group left there hiding spot and went out to join Ella.

"Those two idiots weren't being louds enough for you to hear on your own. How'd you hear them then?" Lucy asked.

"The wind told me!" Ella smiled. "It's a trick I figured out. The wind carrying noise can be commanded to come to me and that way I can hear it."

"That's weird," Natsu said.

"Can't all wind or air wizards do that?" Ella asked.

"I've never seen or heard of one do that before," Erza answered. "How'd you learn that?"

"I just thought of that idea and tried it. It worked pretty well," Ella said.

"Then how did they catch you if you could just hear them?" Lucy asked.

"I would rather not think about it," Ella said, trying to push it aside. "Now how do we get into Ouran's private high school?"

"We?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, you guys are hear so we might as well work together,"


	5. Chapter 5

P.O.V. Ella

I tried to shake the memory. I changed the topic. The rest were busy figuring out how to get into the school. I already had a rough plan worked out. Okay, it wasn't exactly a plan as to more of an idea that still needed work.

I wasn't focused on that, far from it. What Lucy said was stuck in my head. I was in a trance, remembering how I got caught. It was horrible. I was being the biggest idiot ever. Talk about dumb.

It was right after I had run into the forest. I was just walking at that point. I was too tired, too shaken, to keep running. It was starting to get dark, but the forest was already pretty dark. Tears had blinded my eyes. I couldn't see anything in the dark to begin with.

Normally when I can't see I let the wind guide me. It's weird, but it's always protecting me, guiding me. I was mad at the wind. I was blaming it. Maybe the wind was actually weevil. Maybe I was. Every time it pushed me this way or that, I purposely went the exact opposite.

It was a careless, life shattering mistake.

I came to a halt. The wind was pushing me backward. That pissed me off! I remember using all my force to have it stop or push me forward. I wanted more than anything to walk straight ahead. Right where the wind tried very hard to keep me from going.

I should've listened. I should've stopped.

Right where the wind tried to stop me was a hole. I realized that right when I pushed through. It was too late. I was already down. I had plummeted to the bottom.

I apologized to the winds. My head had finally cleared, at least a little.

I tried for a long time to get out of the pit. I tried so many different things. None of it was working. Tears were slowly returning to my eyes. I couldn't even use any wind. The pit seemed to be magic proof. I was super screwed.

Right when I was on the verge of giving up, I heard voices.

"Help! Help! Help!" I had screamed as loud as I could.

The voices came towards the pit. I remember the laughs they had. They were twisted. It scared me, even now. There were two of them. Both laughing. I realized then that I was caught in there trap. They dug this hole. I was ready to kill them. No, not kill them.

I couldn't kill anyone. I couldn't do something so cruel. I couldn't prove those from my town right. I could only hurt them. If only I could use my magic.

"Let me go!" I told them sternly.

"Why would we do that?" One said.

"Because, I'm a powerful wizard and the second I'm out of here I'm going to release and kick your asses." I said. I hope they couldn't spot that bluff of mine. I wouldn't exactly call myself a 'very powerful' wizard.

"We're wizards to, wench." The same one said.

The other pulled me up using some weird rope that instantly tied me up. It seemed like magic. It probably was. Still screwed.

"Don't try and use no magic on it. This be magic proof, like that fun little play pit you just in," said the one who tied me up.

Crap! Still screwed!

Then I remember being picked up and thrown into a truck. I don't remember if we drove or not. I think so. We were in that clearing and I saw the doors open. The open doors gave me hope! That hope lasted a few minutes. I couldn't use the wind to amplify the wind. I couldn't control any wind at all from the ropes. I tried to scream anyway. I only got one scream in before I earned a rope to go around my mouth. Yay!

Shortly after that I saw Natsu. He left barely giving me a second glance. Then I saw Lucy and Erza and that's when I got rescued.

I remembered it. Every pain staking detail. Every feeling. All of it! It brought tears just thinking about it. I cried too much too recently. I held them back. I didn't want them, to see me cry any way.

"Any ideas, Ella?" Gray said. That snapped me loose from my memories.

"Um, yeah. One actually. I don't quite have an idea as to how to do it, but it's only a work in progress…" I trailed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Let's hear it," Erza said.

"Okay, so I was thinking that some of us could pretend to be, like, students there and see what's going on. Then after one of us sees something suspicious we can look into it and investigate. And, if it is centered around that school most of the kids that disappeared are probably students there. If one of us masquerading as students gets taken then we get a sort of inside peek," Ella explained. "I don't know how exactly to even get into the school… let alone where it is." The last part she turned away and said it quietly.

"Getting in shouldn't be too hard," Gray said. "I mean it'll be easy to sneak in."

"Or we could just ask the headmaster. I'm sure he will want the kids to return. Bad publicity and all," Lucy suggested.

"Yes, we should ask the head master first," Erza ordered.

"Where is the school anyway?" Lucy asked.

"I know where it is," Erza said taking the lead as they walk toward the school.

"Will this work?" Ella said, trailing behind as she asked Gray.

"I don't know. The head master might say yes. But I wouldn't mind breaking in. It really could go either way." He answered.

"Okay," Ella said. "We better catch up. We're almost there!"

"Yep!" Gray said as they dashed ahead.

They reached a gate. It was closed. On the other side students in uniforms were walking the school campus lazily. There was a security guard stationed at the gate.

The guard wasted no time in asking, "Who are you? And why are you here?"

Erza answered, "We're from the guild Fairy Tail. We are here to meet with the head master here and talk about the children's disappearances.

"Show me your marks!" The guard demanded.

Erza reequipped so into a sleeveless shirt so you could see her mark on her left arm. Then after the guard had seen the mark reequipped into another shirt, this one covering her guild mark.

"Right. What about the rest of you? You could be imposters!" The guard said.

Gray took off his shirt. Now you could see the mark placed on his chest. At first the guard clearly questioned what Gray was doing. Gray didn't bother putting his shirt back on.

"Gray! Shirt!" Ella said. "We are at a school! A fancy private one!" He did as he was told. Erza was looking right at him as he did so.

Next it was Natsu and Lucy's turn. Lucy simply lifted her right hand and Natsu turned so you could see the mark on his right arm. Even Happy moved his cape to show his guild mark.

"And what about that girl?" The guard gestured to Ella. \

Ella didn't know why, but she was terrified. Slowly she turned around. She checked to make sure all her hair was pulled securely in its side pony tail. She always wore her hair so the back of her neck was exposed. Normally she was proud but right now she was just worried and afraid. To match her fears her mark was yellow-green.

"Alright!" The guard said. "I will see if the head master is ready to see with you."

"Thank you," Erza said.

The group stood there silently for a moment. Eventually Erza spoke.

She said, "Ella, I want you to take your hair down. Be extra careful your guild mark is covered when we go in."

Lucy was almost as confused as Ella. "Why?" They both asked as Ella took her hair down. Even she didn't want to see her bad side. Everyone was afraid of her. Ella knew that meant she could be pretty scary, even if she hadn't seen that side herself.

"You and Gray will be the ones who will be students hear. I don't want anyone to know who we are while we're here. No one needs to know Fairy Tail is here."

"Um, why us?" Ella asked. "Why not Natsu or Lucy or you?"

"You are high school age-" Erza started.

"So is Lucy!" Ella said.

"Yes, but you can't see your guild mark. Lucy's is easily spotted. Natsu will blow it and act irrationally."

"Okay…" Ella said, sounding defeated. "Wait! What about you?"

"I'm too old. I look my age," Erza said calmly.

"Okay,"

The guard came back. He said, "The head master will see you. Follow and do not talk to the students."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi!" Ella said, as they entered the head masters office.

"So you came to speak about the missing students?" The headmaster asked.

"Yes," Erza said. "We are on a job to find them and return them."

"We have a plan," Gray said, "but we need your help. We plan on placing two of our group into your school."

"And why is that?" The headmaster asked.

"That way we can investigate without arousing suspicion." Erza said.

"And who would those to be?" The man in charge asked.

"Gray and Ella," Lucy said pushing the chosen two forward.

"Ah," He said, "but can they act the part of the privileged that come here?"

"Um…" Ella paused. "Yes, sir."

"That was convincing," He said sarcastically.

"They will be fine," Erza said, much more convincing.

"Fine. One day as a trial. That day is tomorrow. As long as you return my students."

"They'll be ready," Erza assured. "Now, where are their uniforms?"

"In the back," The man gestured.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy went first to get the uniforms. Gray and Ella were called by Lucy to find out their sizes. Erza stayed with the headmaster.

"Will you really allow this?" Erza asked him.

"I doubt they will stick around long. Just make sure no one finds out you're from Fairy Tail. No need to cause panic."

"Of course, sir."

It was morning and Ella and Gray were in the uniforms they got yesterday. Ella's hair was covering her back. You could tell she was nervous, even without seeing what color her guild mark was, the way she kept touching the back of her neck. It almost seemed like she was making sure it was still there.

"I'm still surprised they let us in," Gray grumbled.

"It'll be fine. Just remember to keep your eyes out for anything suspicious." Erza said for the millionth time.

"Are we sure there's not another way?" Ella asked.

"Isn't this your idea?" Gray pointed out.

"Well, yeah…"

"How is flame brain still sleeping? Erza was screaming when she woke us up she was being as loud as freaking possible!" Gray complained.

"I'm not at all surprised, somehow," Ella said.

"Well, you guys should go," Lucy said.

"Let's go," Gray said pulling down the collar.

"'Kay," Ella said, feeling her neck once more.

"Good luck!" Lucy called from their shelter as the two 'high school students' went to school.

"Huh?" Natsu said finally waking up.

"Oh, droopy eyes left with Ella?" Natsu asked.

"Aye," Happy said, also waking up.

"Here are your schedules," A lady at a front desk said handing them schedules.

"Thank you," Ella said.

"So you're in third year classes," Ella said, "and I'm in second year."

"Yep," Gray said.

"Okay,"

"I'll walk you to your first class."

"Um, okay…. Don't you have your own class though?"

"It can wait. I still have time."

"Oh, okay."

"And I think it's on the way, anyway. Here's your class."

"Thanks!" Ella said, entering the room.

Gray left and hurried to his own class. She watched him leave out of the corner of her eye. She realized so that there was little chance that his class was actually near hers. She decided to shrug it off.

For the first time, she looked at the classroom. Only a few kids were in the room yet. Ella thought that weird considering that she was pretty sure class started in a few minutes. She had only been standing in the doorway for a few seconds but she then realized how weird it was. She was just standing there staring, staring at the upper class.

She moved into the room to get a seat. She wasn't used to walking in a poofy dress. It had been a while. She was tempted to pick up the front to make it easier to walk but she managed to resist. Slowly she moved from the doorway.

She was really clumsy. She hadn't fell in a while, so in her distant mind she realized that she was due for one soon. She was going a little faster in the uniform. That was a dumb move on her part.

She tripped. Fell. Hard on the ground. Landing flat on her face.

"Shit!" She whispered.

Instantly a tall, reasonably handsome boy ran over to help her up. He offered her a hand. In her mind she refused to take it. She could get up just fine on her own. She was a tough, stubborn girl. But she quickly remembered. She was playing a part. She was supposed to be classy. Falling didn't help. Refusing the help would be even worse.

"Thank you," Ella said taking his hand.

Falling made her stick out like a sore thumb.

_Crap! _She thought.

"Are you okay?" The guy asked.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine," Ella said. Inside she was annoyed with herself.

She then remembered the importance of her guild mark being hidden. Instantly her hands shot up to check that her hair covered her neck.

_Do rich people say 'um'? _She thought.

"Are you new here" He asked.

_Why can't he go away?!_

"Is it really that obvious?"

"No, it's just that I would've remembered seeing a girl as pretty as you in my class."

"I'm sure it's more of you not seeing people trip into the class often."

"No, it's the beauty."

"Um… thanks."

_Again with the 'um'!? I really need to work on that! I need to get used to compliments. Even if I never get compliments and shouldn't ever get them! This must be how rich people are. Always giving and receiving compliments._

A tall boy in glasses got up to join the blonde.

_Great! More rich people to deal with! I wonder how Gray is doing. Better than me I hope!_

Gray got into his classroom. He didn't fall but he did get a lot of attention. More kids were in this room than in Ella's. A surprising amount of the kids were girls. Most of them rushed up to Gray.

_So much for blending in! _He thought.

"Hi!" A little boy asked from the other side of the room. He was eating cake next to a big guy.

_Is he old enough for high school?! And is he too old?!_

"Are you new here?" The little boy asked.

"Yep!" Gray said heading for a desk. The girls that went up to him, which asked for pretty much his entire like story, followed him.

_Damn!_

Both Ella and Gray came home that day hating their lives. The school was horrible. They got so much attention. Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Erza all laughed.

"Shut up!" Gray yelled.

"Nice one, droopy eyes!" Natsu laughed. "Did you take your clothes off again?"

Gray just ignored the last comment.

"You're almost as clumsy as Lucy, Ella!" Happy laughed.

"Hey! You stupid cat!" Lucy yelled.

"And then all those guys saw you fall! And they helped you up? That would never happen to Lucy!" Happy teased.

"Stupid cat!" Lucy yelled.

"There were only two guys in the room, and only one really paid attention," Ella said looking at the ground. "And I'm sure a bunch of people would help if Lucy fell."

"Thank you, Ella!" Lucy said still in a sour mood.

"Did you see anything suspicious?" Erza asked.

"I was too busy focused on not falling to look. Sorry! I'll look tomorrow!" Ella said.

"There were too many people for me to look," gray said.

"There's always tomorrow!" Erza said.

"Do we have to go?" Ella asked.

"Yeah," Lucy said.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, Gray, today we seriously have to look around for any weird things going on!" Ella said as the two walked to school.

"I can't control when weird things happen!" Gray said, annoyed at Ella's tone, "And I was looking yesterday. You're the reason you weren't looking!"

"You said so yourself! You can't look for suspicious crap when people are all surrounding you!"

The two were still close enough to their house that the people who were staying behind could hear them. The bunch was laughing.

"The stripper found a girl," Natsu said.

"It's really funny. It's not exactly a funny argument. It's just so funny watching them!" Lucy laughed.

"Ugh!" Ella sighed. "Just look!"

"I'll look if you look!" Gray grumbled.

"Let's just get to school," Ella yelled, "so I can get away from you!"

The three, four if you count Happy, were rolling on the ground, laughing.

"This is too funny!" Natsu laughed.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed.

"Ugh!" Ella screeched. "You are soo annoying!" Ella said.

She started speeding up. She instantly regretted it right after she broke into a run. Ella fell flat on her face.

"Ugh!" She moaned.

"This is funny," Happy said.

"Is she okay?" Lucy asked.

Gray debated helping Ella up. In the end his conscience won out and he offered her a hand to pull herself up. Being as stubborn as she was, she refused and pulled herself out of the mud all on her own.

Mud covered her. She mumbled, "Of course, I had to fall in the mud."

A mischievous thought popped into her head. Ella wasn't sure if it would work, but she was pretty sure it would.

She summoned a strong, powerful wind. She had it blow from the back of the skirt of her dress. It was supposed to pick up the mud on her ugly dress and scatter it on Gray, across from her. So far, the mud was hurtling toward Gray.

Gray reacted quickly though, "Ice Make: Shield"

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so annoying! I'm going to kill you!"

"I wonder if Erza is going to go over and stop them before to a full on battle?" Lucy said.

"I don't think she's noticed," Natsu said.

"Weird," Lucy said

"Aye," Happy said.

"I wonder if she's a good wizard?" Natsu wondered.

"Why?!" Lucy was startled at the question.

"Well, if she beats Gray, then I have to fight here so it's like I'm beating Gray."

"Can't you just beat Gray directly, and leave Ella out of it?"

"Eh,"

"Why can't you just like die or crawl into a hole or something?" Ella screamed to Gray.

"You don't need to yell!" Gray yelled back. "I'm right here!"

"Or really?!"

Ella lifted her hands and was moving them and outlining a circle.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Just wait!"

Slowly a fast moving vortex formed around Gray.

"Soon, your air supply will be cut off!" Ella had a twisted look in her eyes. "I hope I can figure out how to speed that part up."

"Um, I think we should get Erza…" Lucy said.

"No, he'll be fine," Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Suddenly the vortex froze over!"

"Urgh!"

"Sorry that didn't work out," Gray said, sarcastically.

Ella growled.

"You giving up?" Gray asked, getting cocky.

Ella had snapped and lost all words. Something was with her.

"Are you sure we shouldn't get Erza? I think something happened to Ella," Lucy said.

"Happy, what color is her mark? Go check," Natsu said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy flew to get a look at her neck.

` Earlier, Ella made sure her hair covered her neck perfectly. After the fight broke out , her hair no longer covered her neck. Happy was happy about that. Now that Ella seemed to have gone crazy he was afraid of her.

He saw that it was black. It wasn't an ordinary black. It was demonic, blacker than any demon. He flew as fast as he could back to Natsu.

"Natsu!" Happy called. "Her guild mark looks weird! It's crazy black! Like weird, scary black! Not normal black!"

"What's that mean?" Natsu said puzzled. He looked at Lucy for guidance. She had no clue either.

Right then, they heard a loud bang. Ella had clapped her hands together, very loud, and very fast. The air on both sides came together with a massive amount of pressure only to crush Gray. Gray would've been able to deflect but he didn't understand what was happening.

"I'm calling Erza!" Lucy said. "Erza!"

"What?" She said rushing over to Lucy.

"Something's wrong with Ella!"

"She just lost it," Natsu said. "She's more fun that way."

"Ice Make: Cage!" Gray yelled, forming a cage around Ella.

It didn't hold her. She put her hands in front of her and a gust of wind destroyed the front wall of the cage. With more grace than Ella possseced on her own she stepped out.

"Since when was she graceful?" Happy asked

If it was possible, Ella got even more steamed. It may have been a trick of the light, but her head was smoking.

"Um…" Gray started, "your head is kind of smoking."

Ella took Gray's moment of distraction to her advantage. She was forming another vortex. This time it was tighter and faster, if that was possible. Breathable air was becoming less and less available for Gray.

"What are you doing?" Erza screamed.

Ella just growled, ignoring Erza entirely.

She started moving the vortex. It was becoming more and more dangerous.

Erza acted Ella. She didn't call a weapon. She just tackled her. The wind, as always, was on Ella's side. The wind, by itself, threw Erza back.

"Natsu! Lucy!" Erza called, "Help me! Just don't hurt Ella."

Gray finally managed to freeze the vortex. It was close though. He was breathing hard.

"How are we supposed to fight her if we can't hurt her?" Natsu said, with fire appearing on his fists.

"Fine! Just don't hurt her too much!" Erza said, summoning a massive sword.

"I'm getting fired up!" Natsu yelled, lunging an attack right at the guild mark on the back of Ella's neck.

A vortex appeared around Ella right before Natsu connected his attack on Ella. She rose up as the vortex formed a complete sphere around her.

In a creepy, monotone voice, Ella cried out, "Why are you not dead? Why are you fighting? Why are you not giving up? Why are you not leaving? Or moving on?"

"Ella!" Lucy cried out.

There was no response. Actually, there was. A giant gust of wind was sent directly at Lucy.

"Open Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!" Lucy summoned just in time.

The bull cut through the wind with his ax.

"I will protect Lucy and her nice body!" He yelled with a moo.

Lucy hit her forehead in response.

"Ice Make: Lance!" He aimed straight for Ella's vortex.

The arrows went into the ball. Gray, and everyone thought it would just come through the other side. They were shocked when they heard a voice.

"AHH!" They heard Ella scream. It wasn't the creepy monotone. It was her real voice, her real scream.

The vortex disappeared. Ella was left plummeting the 50feet from where she was in the ball of wind. The wind wasn't saving her, like it normally would. She was unconscious.

Instead of another scream from Ella, Lucy screamed, "AH!"

Gray, Natsu, and Erza sprang into action immediately. Ella was falling fast.

SMACK!

It was loud. No one was quick enough to catch Ella. The smack was her hitting the ground, hard. A motionless body was lying across the ground.

"Is she… dead?" Lucy asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Cautiously, almost fearfully, Erza walked over and kneeled beside the motionless Ella. She was checking for a pulse. There it was! Faint, but there! That's what mattered.

"She's alive!" Erza told the others.

"Oh, thank God!" Lucy breathed.

"What was that all about?" Gray asked the question they were thinking.

"And what color is her guild mark?" Happy asked.

They all gave him a look. The look said that it shouldn't matter.

In response Happy said, "I'm just curious. And when she when tall coo-coo her mark was all demon blacky."

Erza checked, "It's an extremely, extremely pale, black, gray swirl, I think she's back to normal… but barely alive!"

"Now what?" Natsu asked.

"Gray, you go to school. Ella's obviously can't go, but you need to keep looking." Erza said, "This could very well have to do with the disappearances."

"Alright," Gray said.

"But hurry, you're almost late!" Erza called.

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray slid across the floor. This way he was going faster.

"We should bring her inside!" Lucy said.

"Aye!" Happy said, picking Ella up. "Eh!" He struggled. "She's almost as heavy as you, Lucy!"

"Stupid Cat!" Lucy said, chasing Happy.

"Lucy's going to eat me, Natsu!"

"I'm not going to eat you, you Dumb Cat!"

"Natsu-u!"

"Be careful with Ella!" Erza called.

"She's unconscious, so it doesn't matter!" Happy said.

"But she's barely alive!" Lucy called. "So don't kill her!"

"How can anyone be almost as heavy as you, Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Grrr!" Lucy said.

The day's classes went by quickly for Ella. Gray too, for that matter. Before they knew it they were meeting at the front of the school and each taking half to look.

"Alright!" Ella agreed to Gray's plan.

"Meet back here in two hours."

"I know!"

Ella turned around and went to snooping around her side of the school. She decided to start at the far end, and then work back to the meeting spot. She went to the back of the school and up the grand staircase.

_Why is a side, minor staircase so grand? _Ella thought, as she climbed.

Slowly she walked down the hall. She paused at every door and peeked in through the window in the door. She found several empty rooms. There were a few clubs scattered around. After seeing a club, she stopped there for a moment to listen. She hadn't found anything suspicious.

Gray paused to listen at every door. He never found anything suspicious. He listened extra-long at any room with a club. The clubs all seemed normal and were of no interest to him. He quickly moved to the next door and so on.

_Is Ella having any more luck?_ He thought. _I hope she hasn't run into too much trouble. She can handle herself, but she is still hurt… _He pushed those thoughts away, He regained focus on the task at hand.

He went to the meeting spot right when they were supposed to meet. He only got through the first floor. Ella was already there and she only managed the second floor.

Neither of them wanted to tell Erza that they still hadn't found anything. They decided it best to stay another two hours. That way they could do the other floor, and then tell Erza there was nothing. That way she might not explode as much.

They each went back to their side.

_ I feel like this is a waste of time! _Ella thought.

This time Ella was just going to make a loop of the floor. Start on onme side, go all the way down then go to the other side and come back. The way to the end of the hall was uneventful. It was not at all suspicious. She reached the end of the hall.

She let out a loonnggg yawn.

_Music Room Three?_

She pushed the door open. There were a lot of girls there. All the girls were seated at different tables. Each table had a different guy. Two of them Ella faintly recognized.

_What the hell? Is this counting as suspicious or just plain weird? I'll ask Gray later. If we find it important we'll tell Erza._

She glanced around, looking at each table. She was unaware of how she was awkwardly standing there.

_Hey! Are those two guys in my class? Is that the one that helped me up and the weird guy that followed him?_

The one that followed the blonde looked up from his conversation. He said, "May we help you?"

"Um… Nope. Not really," She said quickly, turning around. She tried to open the door but couldn't figure out how.

_Crap! Have to get out! They're staring! How the hell does this door work? And um, that so wasn't something one of tyhese4 spoiled brats would say. 'Um' again, really?_

Ella glanced around. She noticed the blonde looking up now.

_Great. The blondie is looking up now, too! Oh, God! Don't get up!_

He got up!

_Why?! Why?! Why?!_

"Need some help?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine!"

"Remember me? I helped you up the other day."

"I remember. I better be going now!"

_Everyone's staring! Why? Why is this happening to me?!_

"Let me get the door for you," He insisted, "if you come back tomorrow."

"I got it!" Ella was on the verge of pulling her hair out. She yanked hard on the door, then pushed it. It didn't move.

_What the hell?!_

"Fine!" Ella exasperated.

_I don't have to come back tomorrow. He won't even notice. Probably won't even remember._

He opened the door. Ella quickly went through it. She walked slowly until the door closed. She then started to run. The only reason she didn't run sooner was because she didn't want them to see her fall… again.

_Screw these rooms! I'm looking for Gray! Let him be pissed._

Ella went to his half of the school. She climbed up the stairs and looked for him in the deserted hall.

"What is it?" Gray called, seeing her, "Did you find something?"

"Maybe," Ella said, "but blending in for me is kind of not an option any more. Just for the record."

"Of course it's not," He said, rolling his eyes.

The two decided to call it quits for the day after Ella came and looked for Gray. They figured Erza might start to worry soon, too.

On the walk Ella told her story. She said, with more detail than what was probably necessary, she talked about how she barged in to the music room. How everyone started staring at her. How she couldn't open a door.

At that part Gray laughed so hard. Ella was really annoyed at him for that. She went on anyway.

"I am supposed to go tomorrow. That's an agreement I made for the blondie to open the damn door!" Ella went on. "I have no intention what so ever of going back there. Ever!"

"You should go back."

"What?! No!"

"Ask Erza. She'll say the same thing!"

"I will!"

They said the last part right as they arrived to where they had stayed.

Ella and Gray explained Ella's trip to Music Room Three. They added every painstaking detail. Ella was careful to make sure she added that she didn't blend in anymore, not that she ever did. The fall pretty much ensured that. After the story Erza had one thing to say.

"You're going bask!"

"You have got to be kidding!" Ella said, about ready to die.

"You, Ella, are going back to Music Room Three. tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

"Kill me! Just kill me now!" Ella exasperated after Erza said her order.

"It can't be that bad," Lucy encouraged.

"Seriously, just kill me!" Ella said. "A simple icicle to the throat. That almost did me in before. Second time's a charm."

"No…" Gray said.

"How about some fire blast, Natsu? You like using your magic and going all out," Ella tried.

"We can fight later," Natsu said.

"Natsu, you are not fighting Ella!" Lucy said.

"And no complaining, Ella!" Erza said.

"Don't make Erza mad," Happy said.

The next day came too fast and Ella wanted to cry. Gray and Ella were in their uniforms and about to go off for the day.

"Remember, Music Room Three," Lucy reminded.

"Ugh! Why did they remember?" Ella said as they were walking to the school.

"You'll be fine," Gray said.

"Easy for you to say," Ella said, with an eye roll.

"I'll watch go to, if you really are going to spas this much,"

"Do whatever the Hell you want!" Ella said, getting pissed.

"Fine, just don't try and beat me." Gray said.

"Don't give me a reason to," Ella said sarcastically.

"Just don't demon out again."

"I can't exactly control it," Ella said smugly, "but I'll figure it out, like I did with all my magic, and kick your ass all the time."

"You couldn't beat me with that demon," Gray said with an equal amount of smug.

"Yeah, but you had help."

The school day went quick. Before she knew it, Ella was wandering back to the room that had caused her so much embarrassment yesterday.

"I hate this. I hate this. I hate this." Ella chanted in a whisper.

She was alone in the hallway. She was facing the cursed room. After a deep breath, she opened the door and walked inside.

"Hello," The blondie said.

"Can I go now?" Ella asked immediately after she stepped in.

None of the girls she saw were there. It was just the seven guys that were in yesterday. Actually two were missing. The one's Ella thought of as to be twins. Maybe they weren't 'ready' yet.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club," The guy with glasses said.

"Can I leave?" Ella said, turning to leave.

"Hi! I'm Hunny, and this is Bun-bun!" A little kid said holding up a stuffed bunny.

"Um… is that little kid supposed to be here?" Ella asked.

"He is actually a third year," The glasses guy said.

"Okay…" Ella said.

The door opened. Ella jumped a little and there was gust of wind sent through the room. Two guys, the twins, went through the open door.

"Hey!" The twins called in unison."

"Who's she?" One of the twins asked.

"She's a new costumer," The blondie answered.

"Not really. Can I leave now?" Ella said, quickly.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh!" the blondie said.

"Good for you," Ella said sarcastically. "Can I leave now?"

"This is Kyouya Ohtori," Tamaki gestured to the glasses guy.

"Hello," Kyou said.

"Hi…" Ella said staring at the door.

"And these are the twin," Tamaki said behind the twins, "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

_ Why? Why? Why? _Ella thought. She sobbed in her mind.

"You already met Hunny and this is Mori," Tamaki said gesturing to the behemoth in the room.

"Hi," Ella said, not paying attention.

"And this is our newest member, Haruhi Fujioka," Tamaki said pointing to a girlish looking guy.

"Hi," Haruhi said.

` "Nice to meet you all…." Ella said.

_Or not!_

"And everyone, this is Ella-san." Tamaki said.

Ella gave a small gave.

"But I should get out of here, now!" Ella said, a moment later.

"But you promised Tamaki you'd stay!" Hunny said.

_He's not actually a little kid! Keep that in mind. Even if he looks and acts just like a little kid. Ugh! I have a weakness for little kids. Ugh! I can't leave now, at least not yet!_

"Fine," Ella said.

"It's time to open for business for the day anyway!" Tamaki cheered.

_Why is he so freakin' chipper?_

Instantly a flood of girls ran in. Ella was pushed over and fell on the floor.

"Ow!" Ella called.

Kyou was directing girls to different tables. Each table had a different guy at it, except the twins were together.

Slowly Ella got up from the floor. She would be a lot better for wear if she wasn't almost killed by ice three days ago, but she was almost back to speed now.

_I'm actually not sure if that hurt more than that ice,_

"Are you okay?" Kyou asked me.

"I'm fine," Ella said, dusting off her skirt.

"Who would you like to sit with?"

"My friend, but that would require me to leave, and never come back."

"Tamaki!" Kyou called, "She wants to leave, again. It's getting rather annoying."

Ella rolled her eyes in response.

"Since I'm stuck here, for now, I'll sit with… the twins."

_I hate life right now! Seriously, where's an icicle right now?!_

"Go ahead," Kyou directed me with a flourish of his hand.

Ella went off, with a sullen expression. She sat down. There were four other girls there. They were all conversing. Ella just sat and observed.

After an hour or so of boring conversation, Ella cracked. She was done with observing. She knew all she needed.

"So, you two love each other deeply?" Ella asked the twins.

"Isn't it just so sweet?" One of the girls said.

"The sweetest," Ella said, plastering on a fake smile.

"It's so amazing!" Another girl at the table said.

"Yep, except for one little detail," Ella said.

"What's that?" Hiikaru asked.

"Beside the fact that it's an act?" Ella said, tilting her head.

"That's not true!" One of the girls cried out.

"You just can't accept what you don't understand!" Another cried.

The twins just sat silent. Ella was trying hard not to smile. She got up and walked to the door.

"Come tomorrow!" Tamaki called.

Ella was facing the door. She should really pay more attention to when someone leaves this room. She stared for about 30 seconds trying to figure out how to open it. She failed. She ended up just summoning up a wind. This was strong enough that people noticed. Everyone blamed it on the open window though.

For a second Ella feared it wouldn't open. She wouldn't know though. Someone walked in right when the wind was about to hit the door. It was Gray.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gray asked.

"Um…." Ella said.

"Who's he?" Tamaki asked.

"My friend!" Ella called.

"Him?" Tamaki said, dumb founded.

"The one you mentioned?" Kyou asked.

"Yep."

"The Host Club is closing for the day!" Tamaki commanded.

"Right, Gray! Let's go!" Ella said grabbing his hand and turning him around so they could go with the flood of leaving girls.

"Not so fast, you two!" Kyou said.

"Damn!" Ella muttered under her breath.

"You wandered into a host club?" Gray said, laughing at Ella.

"Shut up!" Ella yelled. "I didn't know!"

"Sure," Gray said sarcastically, still laughing.

"Go die,"

"Why did you want us to stay?" Gray said, finally calming down from his laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

"You guys aren't mad, right?" Ella said biting her lip. She was worried about the twins being pissed.

"No," Tamaki said. "Well, sort of,"

_Oh, good. The twins didn't tell the ego of the room! I hope, _Ella thought.

_What do these bozos want? _Gray thought.

"You two are different," Kyou said.

"Um, if by different you mean totally normal and slightly boring, that would be correct," Ella said.

"Not at all," Kyou said.

"Well, thanks for the note. We will work on being normal. Now best be going," Gray said, turning around with Ella in toe.

"Not yet," Mori said.

_He doesn't look like the talking type… _Ella thought, _Shit!_

"Then what's going on, blondie?" Gray said.

"Are you guys together?" Tamaki asked.

"No!" Ella screeched. She was blushing as she said it. Ella's scream was accompanied with Gray calmly saying, "Nope."

"Well, you both owe the club," Tamaki declared.

"Um, what for? Me not knowing how to open a door and Gray not being a girl?" Ella said.

"That would be pretty stupid," Gray said.

"The reason is not important," Tamaki said. Clearly he didn't have good reasons.

"I'm out of here," Ella said.

"Hunny!" Kyou called.

"You're not staying?" Hunny asked.

"I have to go!" Ella said, crouching down to his size.

_What the Hell? _Gray thought.

"But you can't!" Hunny said.

"But I don't want to get yelled at!" Ella said, hoping that excuse would do.

"But if you don't go, you won't be yelled at."

"Then people would worry about me."

"Come on, Ella, let's go!" Gray said.

"You can't!" Hunny said grabbing Ella's leg.

"Could you not?"

"Only if you stay!"

"Um, Gray. Help!"

"Off, kid!" Gray said.

"No! And I'm not a kid! I'm in your class."

"Oh, you're that guy," Gray said remembering Hunny. "Off Ella's leg!"

"We kind of have no choice," Ella said.

_We couldn't really use magic without blowing our cover. And this guy was starting to dig his nails into my skin! _Ella thought.

"Fine," Gray said.

Mori locked the door.

"Good work, Hunny. But I was expecting something more violent," Kyou said.

"I feel like a hostage," Ella said, as Hunny removed his claws and let go of her leg.

"So, what do you want?" Gray asked.

He was standing slightly behind Ella. For some reason he checked the back of her head. He saw the guild mark, just barely. He reached out and fixed her hair so the mark was covered.

"Thanks!" Ella said, realizing what he was doing.

"What was that about?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't think they noticed. The last guy's comment helped with that," Gray whispered into Ella's ear.

"Are you sure you aren't a couple?" Tamaki asked, slightly weirded out.

"Yep!" Ella said, "And what does it matter anyway?"

"You'll see," Kyou said.

"I don't like the sound of that," Gray said.

"Me either," Ella said. "Wait, why are we even staying?"

"Shut up, Ella!"

"They don't look smart. Well, not smart enough anyway."

"As I was saying-" Kyou said.

"Let's go," Ella interrupted, turning around.

"Will she ever pay attention?" Hikaru said.

"She sure is pretty dumb for someone so pretty," Kaoru said.

Ella was tempted to say something cocky but she decided to pretend she didn't hear it. Instead, she remained focused on the door. Slowly she turned around. She knew now that a blast of wind wouldn't be strong enough to just open it. She would have to best it down, but she couldn't blow there cover.

"Um, Tamaki-senpai, what's going on?" Haruhi asked.

"If everyone would get quiet I could answer that," Tamaki said dramatically.

"Way to take hold of a situation," Gray said. Ella laughed a little.

"You really are born to be a leader," Ella said.

"As Tamaki was saying, you owe the club," Kyou said.

"The Host Club that Ella walked in on!" Gray said laughing.

"Shut up!" Ella said, not amused.

"As I was saying," Kyou said annoyed, "You have debts to pay. You are not the first." Kyou gestured to Haruhi.

"It was an accident!" Haruhi said. He wasn't happy it was brought up.

"Now you to must pay your debt," Kyou continued.

"How?" Ella asked, playing a part.

"Gray-san, you are to be a host until you have seen one hundred costumers."

Gray and Ella broke into laughter. They were laughing really hard. They could hardly breathe.

Gray managed to say, "Come on, Ella, let's go!"

"Okay, as long as you open the door!" Ella said, still laughing.

"Yeah, you don't know how!" Gray said.

They were facing the door. Both were still laughing, out of breath, tears running down their eyes.

"Not so fast" Tamaki said, dramatic as ever.

"Now what, blondie?" Gray asked. His and Ella's laughter was dying down.

"Ella-san," Kyou started.

"What? Learn how to open the damn door?" Ella said.

"You have to come to the Host Club every day until your 'friend' is off host duty," Kyou said.

"What's with the air quotes? He is my friend…" Ella said.

"Sure," Tamaki said sarcastically.

"Senpai," Haruhi said, "I think they really are friends. No air quotes."

"That be correct!" Ella said.

"I don't know…" Hikaru said.

"Hm…." Kaoru said

"This is whole thing is ridiculous," Haruhi said. Ella nodded agreement. "The only thing this girl is guilty of is stupidity!"

"Hey! I'm not that stupid!" Ella said. Her hands were shaped like claws and there was a slight breeze in the room.

Gray gently hit her. He had to get her to control her magic. If she wasn't careful there could be a tornado in the room, or worse…. She could demon out again. He couldn't afford to let that happen.

"Right! Thanks!" Ella said calming down.

"You start tomorrow!" Tamaki said.

"Not that I should mention this, and now that I think about this, I'm not going to, actually." Ella said.

"Ella-san, what is it?" Hunny asked.

Ella said, sadly, "This isn't exactly going to be that bad for me-"

"Because you get to sit and talk to a room of the most attractive guys in the school," Tamaki cut off.

"No! Not at all! More of I can just sit and talk to…." Ella stopped. "Yeah, we'll go with what air head one said."

"New rule!" Kyou said, "You can't sit with your 'friend,' Gray."

"You can stop with the air quotes," Ella said. "And you know what?"

"What?" Hunny asked, full of innocence.

_There is no way he's a third year! _Ella thought.

"I'm not even going to care about this! I'm not exactly one to be given orders, let alone follow them!" Ella said.

"Ella," Gray said, giving her a silent warning.

"Fine!"

"You seriously have got to be together!" Tamaki accused.

"How many times do you need to hear it, blondie?" Gray said.

"We are not together!" Ella said.

"You can tell us if you are, Ella-san!" Hunny said.

"We are not!" Ella said

"Why is it so windy in here today?" Haruhi said.

"It was like this yesterday, too," Kaoru said.

"Maybe it's the open window?" Hikaru suggested with a hint of sarcasm. "I'll go close it."

"No!" Ella called.

Everyone stared at her.

"I… um…. Like the breeze…." Ella struggled.

"Yeah, it helps her with her… um… claustrophobia," Gray added.

"Yeah, I go like crazy!" Ella said.

"Aren't you always…" Kyou muttered.

Ella couldn't help but use her super hearing right now. She had said so herself, she felt like a hostage a little.

"I heard that!" She called.

"What?" Tamaki asked, along with the twins.

"What, Ella-san?" Hunny asked.

"Nothing…" Ella said. She just enjoyed the look on Kyou's face.

_How the Hell… _Kyou thought.

She just grinned at him. She said, "Can we go now?"

"Remember!" Tamaki said, "Don't be late! Right when the last class ends!"

"We won't forget!" Gray ensured, smirking.


	12. Chapter 12

"That'll be all," Kyou said.

"Gray!" Ella called

Ella was facing the door. She didn't even attempt opening the dumb door. She was not about to make a fool of herself… again.

"Right, you can't open a door. How could I forget?" Gray said, grinning. Easily he unbolted the door and swung it open. He held it for Ella as she went through.

"Screw you!" Ella said with clenched fists.

"That was real host behavior!" Tamaki called to Gray as Ella walked through the door.

"Screw you guys too!" Ella called.

"Bye. Horrible meeting you all!" Gray called as he left the room.

The pair had left and the club was having a meeting. It was more of everyone listened to Tamaki and his ranting dramatics.

He said, "Those two don't behave like rich people, especially that girl! They're different. It's bothering me. They don't seem rich. Why do they go here?"

"Maybe it's another scholarship?" Haruhi suggested, thinking of her own.

"You said so yourself, they don't seem quite smart .And don't interrupt me when daddy is talking!"

"Sorry senpai."

"As I was saying, they don't seem to belong here. So uncivilized! So disorderly!"

"Then why'd you want 'em here tomorrow?" The twins asked.

"They need us!" Tamaki called.

"He seemed civilized holding the door," Kyou pointed out.

"And Ella-san behaved. She seems nice," Hunny said.

"More psychotic," Kaoru said.

"I don't know, Kauru-chan! She seems nice!" Hunny said.

"That's the club she wandered into!" Erza said.

Gray and Ella just got back. They were telling the others the story of what happened. Gray started with the part he found hilarious. Everyone except Ella was laughing.

"It's not funny!" Ella yelled.

"A host club! That's hilarious!" Natsu said.

"Why, why did I want your help, again?" Ella said. "You are all so mean and annoying!"

"Ella's guild mark is a red! She's either in love or angry!" Happy said.

Every day when Ella and Gray got back they changed into normal clothes. For Gray it was more like no clothes, but nonetheless, he tried to put clothes on. Ella always threw her hair up and exposed her guild mark.

"Who the hell would I be in love with?!" Ella yelled.

"I don't know!" Happy said, "Probably one of the host club boys. You like weird people." Happy made the wise decision of flying higher in the sky, just out of reach.

"Continue with the story, Gray," Erza said, still laughing a little.

He finished the story. Ella put in important details as Gray went on.

"The stripper's a host!" Natsu said, "This is too good!"

Gray went up to Natsu looking for a fight.

"I'm going to get you Happy! Remember! You aren't safe in the sky against me!" Ella yelled at him.

Natsu and Gray were fighting. Ella was slowly getting Happy closer to the ground. Lucy and Erza were just sitting, watching. Lucy was worried. Erza wasn't paying attention.

"Natsu, save me! She's almost as crazy as Lucy!" Happy called when he was just out of Ella's reach.

"You damn cat!" Lucy called. She got up and decided to help Ella.

Natsu was too busy fighting Gray.

"I think she went demon-y again!" Happy said.

"Come here and face me!" Ella yelled, "Damn cat!"

"Help! Natsu!" Happy yelled to no gain.

The group was unaware that they were being watched. Erza suppressed the feeling. She thought it was just nerves. It was ignored. The watching was observing. Notes were being taken.

The next day it seemed like Ella and Gray had to go immediately to Music Room Three. Every time Natsu, or anyone else for that matter, thought about it they broke out laughing. Neither Gray nor Ella started laughing though. They had a feeling of dread.

"Why?" Ella moaned to Gray as he knocked on the door.

"We're not open yet!" It was Tamaki, or as Ella and Gray still preferred to think of him as, blondie.

"Okay! We'll come back later, or never!" Ella called hopefully.

"Oh, it's you two. Come in!"

"Damn!" Ella said to Gray as he opened the door.

"At least this way we can talk to a lot of people and maybe see what's going on," Gray pointed out.

"Ugh! I hate when you're right."

"There's your table," Kyou said pointing to a table.

"And who would you like to sit with?" Kyou asked.

"Well," Ella said, "I enjoy having the minimal happiness I have so, um, no one!"

"Hunny. Good choice!" Kyou said.

"I hope you die in a burning building!" Ella said.

Instantly she regretted saying that. She was sent into her worst memory.

P.O.V. Ella

Not again! I just got home from school. I was too young to be an orphan. I was facing a building.

It wasn't any building. It was my house. It was burning. It wasn't just burning, it was encased in wind. That's how my parents died. It was a burning building. There I was. Stuck starting. Maybe I could've got them out. I should of.

No! The wind! The wind was my enemy. They were responsible for this. They, it, took my parents! No! But it wasn't all wind. It was just this wind. This wind was completely controlled. It wasn't the real form of wind. Wind on its own is loving and caring. It tried to save me, uncontrolled, even after I hated it.

Then came the blame. The accusations. How could they think I could do what uncontrolled wind could? They don't understand. I couldn't make myself an orphan. I couldn't take my parents life! I couldn't take anyone's life. They still blamed me!

They ignored the fire. They acted like it was just the wind, my wind. My wind can't make fire! I can't make fire. I can't take this blame. I had to leave.

The demon out! What if I did it before! What if that's what happened! What if I did kill them! What if it was me who did it! What if I demoned out! I need to talk to Erza! Maybe she knows!

NO! I can't tell people about my parents. I can't tell the ones who took me in. I don't want more blame! NO!

I'll tell Erza. I will just keep it general. Ask what she thinks is with the demoning out. I will ask if she thinks I could've demoned out before. Just, don't tell me I killed them, the blame can't be right. But maybe it is!

There was a lump in Ella's throat when she came to. She had fainted. Her memories and past were just too much to take.

"What was that about?" Gray asked, whispering in her ear.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter!" Ella snapped.

"Well you fainted. Everyone came rushing over," Gray explained.

"Sorry," Ella mumbled looking at her feet.

_Wait! Since when was I on a couch? _Ella thought, realizing they must have moved her.

"How long was I out?"

"A few minutes," Tamaki said.

"Well, I'm fine now!" Ella said, standing up, "Don't you have some stupid club thing to do?"

"Well, I'm glad you are okay, Ella san!" Hunny said.

"Yeah, whatever!" Ella said.

"The Host Club is open for business!" Tamaki announced.

"Can I leave? You know, extenuating circumstances!" Ella tried.

"You are not leaving me here!" Gray said, "And it's not like you can open the door!"

"Drop that already!" Ella said as she sat down at Hunny's table.

_This'll be…. Interesting, _Ella thought. _These guys all must have issues; I mean to be in a club like this._

"Why are you smiling, Ella-san?" Hunny asked as more girls joined us.

"I was just thinking."


	13. Chapter 13

"This'll be fun, Ella-Chan!" Hunny said as a couple other girls came to sit down.

Hunny talked as the other girls gawked. Ella, again, just observed. She was planning on calling out Hunny like she did to the twins. Ella did feel a little guilty planning this. In her eyes Hunny wasn't 18, he was a little kid. It would be worth it in the end. She couldn't wait to see that blondie's face! It would be hilarious.

"Would you like some cake? I love cake and I was going to get more and then I decided to ask if you wanted any!" Hunny said.

The other girls giggled and said yes as they requested cake, politely.

"Would you like some, Ella-Chan?" Hunny asked.

"Um, no. I'm good. Thanks though," Ella said.

_No one's really noticing how I constantly say 'um'. Still I should cut it out. _Ella thought.

The girls gasped, in shock.

"How could you refuse cake from Hunny?!" One girl declared.

"I don't want cake right now?" Ella said. She was confused by the girls' harsh reactions.

"Oh, Hunny! We would never refuse to have cake with you!" Another girl cried.

"Um… I'm pretty sure I gently declined," Ella said.

` "But declining Hunny is like refusing happiness all together!" A third weirdo said.

"Fine!" Ella said frustrated, "I will have a piece of cake! Will you come down now, you crazy fan girls?"

"Okay, Ella-Chan!" Hunny said. Either way he was fine. He sure loved his sweets.

"Was there any need to be so dramatic?" Ella said.

"Was there any need to refuse?" A girl retorted.

"Whatever," Ella said done with arguing with the fan girls.

The second screeched.

"Um? What are you talking about? I give up!" Ella said.

At Gray's table he had 8 girls, almost as much as Tamaki's 9. He looked ready to die, or encase them all in ice. Ella glanced over and was laughing. She did her best not to laugh out loud as Hunny came back.

"So, how long have you gone to Ouran?" He said. Cleary he was trying hard not to strangle the world.

"Awhile like, all our high school years," One girl said. "We want to know about you!"

_This is too good! _Ella thought, listening in through the wind.

"What do you think of Ouran?" A girl asked Gray.

_I know for a fact, both me and Ella just want to be in and out. Fast! _Gray thought. _No! I need to think dumb-ass host so I can get stupid visitors and leave this hell hole!_

Instead he said, "It's best here because of you ladies!"

_I feel cheap, _Gray thought.

_He's dying! _Ella thought, amused. _I feel bad that I don't feel bad about laughing. That make sense?_

Tamaki gracefully stood up. He said, "The Host Club is closing for the day!"

Girls slowly left. Ella decided to stay and wait for Gray. They were probably going to share information or something.

"What are you waiting for?" One girl called.

"My friend," Ella said. She was so over these fan girls.

"You can wait outside!" The girl protested.

"Gray is who I'm waiting for," She was trying hard not to smack her, or give her a wind gust to the face.

"There is no way you 2 are friends!" The girl accused.

"Either you just insulted me or said we were dating…." Ella said, "I'm not really sure. It wasn't quite clear."

"It's both!" She said.

"That makes no sense, but whatever. I'll wait outside."

Ella followed the girl outside. Once the girl who complained left, Ella went back in the room.

"Gray, hurry up!" Ella called. "Oh, and Hunny," Ella crouched down in front of him. "Your childlike nature is based on a subconscious desire for attention. Also you enjoy the attention and you are manipulative of it on purpose to. Poor thing!"

"That's not true, Ella-Chan, is it?" Hunny asked.

"I think it is," Ella said, softly. "What do you think?"

"I don't know," Hunny said.

"Gray, hurry up!"

"So you had a total of 15 constumers today. If that rate continues you will have 100 in seven days," Ella heard Kyo say.

"Can't you just let us go with a warning?" Gray complained.

"I second that!" Ella said loud enough so she knew they could hear her.

"How'd you hear that?" Tamaki asked.

"Um…." Ella struggled. "Um…. You were talking loudly and I have, um, good hearing!"

They seemed to buy it. Ella sighed. Gray silently released the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

_Thank God! That was close! _Ella thought.

"Alright, Ella. Let's go," Gray said heading for the door. "What are you waiting for?" Gray asked.

Ella gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh, right!" Gray remembered and gave a chuckle.

"Screw you," Ella said.

They were hurrying to the place they were staying.

Gray was talking, "Ella, back there that was close! Don't tell Erza."

"I get it! Don't tell her because she is scary. Don't want to get in trouble for a screw up," Ella said, rolling her eyes.

"Leave that part out of the story completely!" Gray said.

"I get it!" Ella said.


	14. Chapter 14

Happy was laughing. He was breathing hard, out of breath. Ella was about ready to strangle him.

"You walked into a host club!" Happy said.

"We've been over this!" Ella said, seriously contemplating the idea.

"I just can't get over it," Happy said.

"Happy, want to hear my new ideas for my magic? I think you'll like them!" Ella said. Her face was red.

"Does it involve making fish?" Happy said.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Lucy said. "And how does wind make fish?"

"I don't know," Happy said.

"Well," Ella started, "I think I have figured out how to read minds and how to strangle people!"

Happy looked afraid, and said, "She's almost as scary as Lucy!"

"No, no, no! I can be much, much scary than Lucy, and that's without demoning out!" Ella said.

"You can read minds?" Gray pondered. He looked half worried, half interested.

"I think I figured out how, but I'm not sure if it'll work and I haven't tried it out yet really. It's just like magnifying my hearing except I have to tune into the air in their brain," Ella explained.

"That could really help if you can tune in on people's thoughts in the hallway. Look for any suspicious thoughts," Erza said.

"So if it works, you can access or thoughts any time?" Gray asked.

"Pretty much," Ella said. "So, who wants to be my test subject?" She said the last part with a mischievous grin.

"Why are you making that creepy face, Ella?" Happy asked.

"I do! I do!" Natsu cheered.

"You do realize that you are volunteering for your mind to be read," Gray said.

"Too late!" Ella said, afraid of losing her volunteer.

"Is it working?" Natsu asked two seconds later.

"Shut up or fight with Gray or something! Don't talk to me!" Ella said.

"Put some clothes on, Gray!" Ella yelled. Magically Gray had stripped.

"Why? Why, Natsu?!" Ella shrieked.

"What?" Erza said summoning a sword.

"I read his thoughts!" Ella said, "And I never want to do it again!"

"Why? What did you read, hear, read?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu thought about getting in a fight with Gray and taking his underwear," Ella said. "Oh, and called gray a stripper."

"But, Gray, put some clothes on. Seriously," Lucy and Ella said.

"I knew you could do it!" Erza encouraged.

"I don't like this!" Ella said, "But Happy, I want to try my other new trick on you!" Ella was still pissed at him.

"Natsu, help me! Ella's scary, like Lucy!"

"Shut up you damn cat!" Lucy and Ella called together.

"Grilled cat sounds good, doesn't it, Lucy?" Ella asked.

"Delicious," Lucy said.

Happy was now taking shelter behind Natsu.

"I think I can do it from here! Tell me if you feel strangled!" Ella said.

She held her hands out and acted like she was strangling someone. Slowly hands formed in the wind. They could only be seen if you were looking very closely. Slowly the hands drifted towards Happy and he started coughing. No one saw the hands except Ella. Almost immediately, Ella brought down her hands and quickly the wind hands vanished.

"Did it work?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, yes it did!" Ella said, looking directly at Happy.

"Ella's scary!" Happy cried.

"Did she like demon out just now?" Lucy asked.

"I'm right here!" Ella complained, "And when I demon out I'm pretty sure I just gr."

Erza said, "This will be a great help." She was lost in strategy. She seemed to still be stuck on the mind reading.

"Do you think she's stronger than Erigor?" Natsu asked Happy.

"Natsu, she's on a different level," Gray tried to explain.

Lucy tried to help, "They do different things."

"They have the same kind of magic though, "Natsu said, very confused.

"Ella's magic seems more… more based on imagination," Lucy tried.

"Exactly," Gray agreed.

"While Erigor's isn't, like everyone else's," Lucy went on.

"So, she's weaker?" Natsu said.

"I was thinking she was as strong, if not more so," Lucy said.

Ella was faintly paying attention, "Huh?"

"Why'd you say that?" Gray said to Lucy. "Now he's going to want to fight Ella!"

"Oh, you're right! We just won't let him!" Lucy said.

"You think she's stronger?" Natsu asked.

"No, no, no!" Lucy screamed.

"Oh," Natsu said looking sad.

Lucy quickly cracked, "Well, me and Gray don't actually know…"

Gray gave her a grim look.

"So, she might be stronger?!" Natsu said re-energizing.

"Probably not…" Lucy's voice cracked.

"Are you lying, Lucy?" Happy asked. "Your voice is cracking."

"Of course not," Her voice continued to crack.

"I think she is, Happy," Natsu said.

"Ella!" Natsu cried.

"What?" Ella asked. She hadn't been paying attention.

"Let's fight!" He said coming close to Ella, ready to fight.

"What?!" Ella screamed. "No!"

"Come on, Ella!" He cheered.

"No!" Ella was running away.

"Where's Erza when you need her!" Lucy said.

"Natsu!" Happy called, "Ella's scary! And do good!"

"Okay Happy!" Natsu called, jumping at Ella. His fist was on fire.

"How did I not know you were a fire wizard?!" Ella cried. Tears were brimming in her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Ella was instantly lost in her thoughts and memories the second she saw Natsu lunging at her, and more specifically, the fire! Oh, fire! She hated it and it terrified her. The image was burned in her brain. She couldn't escape it.

P.O.V. Ella

Fire! Fire! No! No! Nooooo!

"Mom! Dad! Why isn't anyone getting them out?" I yelled.

Everyone was just standing there. I know this so well! They just watched, letting my parents die! How could they! My parents were good people! They helped the crowd! Why didn't the crowd help them?!

It was scared into my brain. I can't unseen it. I was running. Running to them, running from the fire.

Then…..

BLACK!

"Natsu! What did you do?" Lucy screamed as Ella's body crumpled to the ground.

"Nice going, flame-brain!" Gray said.

Everyone ran to her, even Erza. She finally snapped out of her haze.

"Don't tell me she's dead!" Lucy said paranoid.

"I didn't hit her… yet!" Natsu protested.

"Don't be dead!" Lucy cried.

The scene was complete pandemonium. A figure observed in the background and chuckled.

"She's not dead," Gray said.

"What's going on?!" Lucy had completely lost her mind.

"This's happened before," Gray said. His tone was neutral, but you could tell he was worried about what was wrong with Ella. Everyone was.

"Erza, what do you think's going on?" Lucy asked, slowly calming down.

"I don't know," Erza answered, "But when she comes to I think we need to ask her a few questions."

"Like what?" Natsu asked.

"About what's going on," Erza said.

"Aye," Happy said. It wasn't as cheery as usual. Even he was worried.

Happy walked over to Ella. Sweat was running down her forehead. Happy brushed her hair away. He saw her guild mark. It was a slightly translucent white. It was hard to see. It itself was sweating.

"Natsu, does your guild mark ever get all juicy?" Happy asked.

"It's sweat!" Lucy said.

"No, Happy," Natsu answered.

"Are you sure it's not just from the back of her neck?" Gray asked.

"I'm, sure it's juice from her guild mark," Happy answered.

After a little while Ella woke up. She forgot about what had just happened. She covered her disorientation.

"Are you okay?" Lucy immediately asked.

"Um, yeah," Ella said slowly. "My head's just pounding."

"What happened?" Erza immediately asked.

"Give her a second," Gray said.

"What happened before we found you?" Erza asked.

"Just school," Ella said. It was clear she was leaving things out.

"Ella, you can tell us the whole story," Lucy encouraged.

"There's nothing to tell!" Ella was irritable.

"Ella," Lucy said, "we just want to help you!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

Ella decided only to say the partial truth. She thought that would satisfy them.

"I just really don't like fire," Ella said.

"Why?" Lucy and Erza immediately asked.

"Nothing really, it just makes me uneasy," Ella said. She was fidgeting.

"I think there's more," Erza said.

"Everyone has stories," Ella said simply.

"Tell us yours," Lucy asked.

Ella cracked. She told the story that was seared into her brain. She told the story that haunted her every waking moment and in her sleep too. Just the thought brought her to tears. She told the whole story, right from getting home to school to when Natsu left her to who knows what. She was crying the whole way through but she went on, right from getting home to school to when Natsu left her to who knows what. She left out the part where she might have been the killer and how she was blamed. No one was ready to know that.


	16. Chapter 16

Ella was slow to process the events of last night. Everyone told her what happened right before she fainted. She just couldn't process it fully. She spent all of the first class trying to get it through her brain. She was careful to keep secrets. Though she was breaking down, she was pretty sure they didn't buy the whole thing. She thought of her parents and the blame. She was pretty sure they knew she left things out.

Gray thought about what happened.

_What was she leaving out?! _Gray thought, _Why?_

_ Maybe I should take a peek at his thoughts…. _Ella contemplated. _No! Never again._

_ Is she going to read my mind to see if we know she left something out?! _Gray worried. He wanted to keep his mind too himself.

_Ugh! I need to know! _Ella's curiosity got to her.

Ella used her magic like she did when she entered that fire wizard's mind. This time she was focusing on Gray. He was classrooms away. She sent the wind his way and into his brain.

_Fire wizards! _Ella thought and gave a shiver.

_Puppies! Not Ella leaving things out! _Gray thought. _Shit! She's in here, isn't she?!_

_ NO! _Ella thought. She sure was in his head. _How'd he know? Lucky guess?_

_ Ella? _Gray thought. He heard what she thought.

_This isn't supposed to do that! Is it? _Ella panicked.

_Not so loud! _Gray retorted. _Maybe it always does this, or maybe you set up a two-way connection. Maybe you have a telepathy thing._

_ Maybe…. _Ella was unconvinced.

_Let's deal with this later, _Gray thought.

_'Kay, _Ella agreed.

Ella was laying on a couch in Music Room Three. Gray was pacing. The Host Club was off in the back. Gray and Ella were sure they couldn't be heard. They weren't going to discuss this in either of their heads. After Ella was out of Gray's he had a headache. Ella had a small one too.

"What is going on?!" Ella moaned.

"Keep it down!" Gray said, "They might be able to hear you and your big mouth!"

"I'm not Natsu, you stupid stripper!" Ella said.

"Yeah, or you wouldn't pass out at the sight of fire!" Gray mocked. Their voices were loud. The Host Club was starting to be able to hear them. Haruhi was the only one who couldn't hear, but they weren't there yet.

"Real mature!" Ella screamed.

At that moment the members that were there came out.

Tamaki said, "What is going on?"

"Butt out, blondie," Ella said in a surprisingly civil tone.

"Out," Gray agreed in the same tone.

"I will do no such thing!" Tamaki said in his overdramatic tone.

_Oh. My. God. _Ella thought. _This guy is weird._

Ella controlled herself. She lifted her arm and was planning on sending the club members back into their closet with a simple gust of wind. Gray sensed the wind picking up and gave her a warning glare. She rolled her wrist and put it back on her lap.

_She better not blow our cover to theses idiots. _Gray thought.

No one was talking. The room was filled with a heavy, awkward silence. Ella bit her lip. Gray cracked his knuckles noiselessly. Tamaki stood with his hands on his hips. Ella almost said something then immediately closed her mouth.

_Well this is awkward. _Ella thought in Gray's mind.

_Get out of my head! _Gray thought.

_Afraid I'll see your plans on being a porn star? _Ella thought jokingly.

_Now you sound like that flame-brain, Natsu. _Gray said.

_No! _Ella screamed in Gray's head.

Gray gripped his head. Her scream gave him a massive head ache. Ella was breathing heavily. Everyone noticed.

"Um, what was that?" Kaoru said.

"What was what?" Ella asked playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb, dear Ella," Kyou said.

Ella closed her eyes a moment. She was trying to keep all disgust and scoff in her head. Ella managed to keep her act up, saying, "What are you talking about? I'm so confused."

"I don't think so," Hikaru said. "What do you say Tamaki?"

"I think there's something different about you two!" Tamaki accused.

"What are you talking about?" Ella asked.

"It's getting late. You should open," Gray said, changing the subject.

At that moment Haruhi walked in.

"Sorry I'm late," He said.

"We were just about to open, Haruhi-chan!" Hunny said.

"We are doing no such thing!" Tamaki said in another overdramatic tone.

_Get over yourself! _Ella thought to herself.

"We're opening," Gray protested. "I want out of this place."

"At least you can open the door!" Ella said.

"Oh, right!" Gray said bursting into laughter. It never gets old.

After a minute Gray screamed into the hall, "The Host Club is open for business!"

Out of nowhere a flood of girls appeared.


	17. Chapter 17

Ella got up. She headed for the door.

"Bye!" She said as she had one foot out the door.

_Bye Gray! _She broadcasted in her mind with a smirk.

_I don't think so! _Gray said.

"I don't think that's part of our little arrangement, Miss. Ella," Tamaki said glancing over.

_Shit! _Ella thought.

Gray smirked.

Ella saw and thought in his head, _Screw you!_

Gray rolled his eyes, and then thought, _Get out of my head and stay out._

"Now why would I do that?" Ella accidentally said aloud.

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi asked.

"What do you mean?" Ella said. She was starting to play dumb way too often for her liking. She hoped that weren't starting to notice, or worse, were thinking she was dumb.

"What you just said," Haruhi responded.

"I didn't say anything…." Ella looked confused.

"I'm sure I heard you say something," Haruhi said. He had a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Yeah," Hikaru said, "I heard her too."

"I'm sure you said something," Kaoru agreed.

"I didn't hear anything," Gray said backing up Ella.

_What a loud mouth? _Gray thought, _Natsu and his mouths contagious it seems._

_ Take that back! _Ella screeched in his head.

_What did I say about being in my head? _Gray retorted

_Like I care,_ Ella smirked.

"Don't you have a club to run?" Gray asked sounding bored.

"Oh, right!" Tamaki said.

"Well that was just weird," Ella said to Gray as they walked to his table.

"Aren't you supposed to sit with one of those weirdoes, like that blondie?" Gray.

"Don't you qualify as weird?" Ella said.

"Eh," Gray shrugged.

She returned a glare. He just rolled his eyes.

"So much as think about ratting me out and you'll be sorry," Ella said with a grin. "And I'll know if you're thinking it."

"I'm going to think of a way to keep you out of my head one way or another," Gray said.

At that exact moment Hunny walked by with a big slice of cake. "I knew it!" He exclaimed.

"Knew what?" Ella asked in unison with Gray.

"That you guys like each other!"

The two wizards broke out in laughter. They found the statement utterly ridiculous. Before they knew it, they were hiccupping in search of air.

Finally calming down, Gray asked, "Where'd you get that idea?"

"When you said you couldn't get Ella out of your head," Hunny said eagerly.

"Oh, that," Gray said.

Ella glared at him. Her eyes were boring into his brain in her attempt to melt it with just a stare.

Gray was thinking hard on a way to pull this off, "Well, um… That was just… um…. Me…"

"Being in love!" Hunny finished.

NO!" They both yelled.

"Then what was it?"

"Me… um…. constantly thinking about how… Ella's sister is marrying my…. brother and um… it's really annoying because I hate both of them…" Gray managed. The last few words had gone up in pitch.

"Sure," Hunny said not believing. Hunny walked away and turned and gave them a wink.

"Well, we're screwed," Ella said.

"Not really. They thought we liked each other from the beginning."

"But we don't…."

"It's better that than them knowing we're from Fairy Tail."

"They better not have just found out," Ella said giving him a severe look.


	18. Author's Note

Sorry about this everyone, but this is an important , you might not think it's that important but too bad. I just need to tell you what's going on with Ella and the others. Sorry that I put this story on hold. Not to worry, more chapters are the mean time I plan on swapping Ella with characters from different animes and shows at different points. It would just be a different way that it would have happened. I may add some traits to Ella from the character she's taking the place of while in that persons place so it still will be similar and there still will be a reason for certain events to happen. Sorry if that didn't make sense. Once this story itself is finished there will be sequels of Ella with the Fairy Tail gang.

See ya soon,

Mel


End file.
